particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkuth
Darkuth is the third largest region in Davostan with 263,700 km2. As of 3325, the population of the region stands at 19,937,824. Government The government of Darkuth is the Imperial Kingdom of Darkuth under the reign of a Royal King of the House of Eorl. The Royal King of Darkuth is subject to the Imperial King of Davostan. The region is split among four Duchies named Darkuth, Theob, Lorien, and Fangaorne, which are also the names of the major cities in the region. Each Duchy has a sphere of influence which encompasses all districts surrounding it. The capital city is Darkuth which hosts the Royal government. Duchies and Cities 2nd Duke of Darkuth (3324-) Darkuth King Eomer I 1st Duchess of Lorien (3310-) Muronia Queen Eowyn, 1st Duke of Lorien (3324-) Muronia King Saramir 2nd Duke of Theob (3324-) Darkuth King Eomer I 1st Duke of Fangaorne (3310-) Darkuth King Eomer I Nobility of Davostag Military The military is under Brigade Commander Darkuth King Eomer I, which has roughly one fifth of the Davostan military. The prime focus of Darkuth's military is its army bases and air force air bases. The Darkuth sea port of Theob and Lorien support the Davostan navy. Darkuth has a professional active army and a national guard. The last major military battle in Darkuth was in 3295 at the Battle of Darkuth during the Davostag Civil War. Politics Darkuth has voted for the House of Thor since Nov. 3313. The House of Thor has been the majority legislative congregation for Darkuth in 14 elections over the last 30 years. The House of Zachary is Thor's main competitor winning a total of 7 elections over the last 30 years. The Satanic Republican Party has not won an election in Darkuth since 3289. During the Davostag Civil War, the Duchies of Darkuth and current day Theob supported Zachary whereas the inner cities of modern day Lorien and Fangaorne supported Thor. The highest issue of concern for the people of Darkuth is the size of government. The Darkuthian people are in favor of small government by 65.7% to 34.3%. Economics Darkuth's economy was highest in comparison to the other regions of Davostan during the Satanic Republican regime while it was the capital of the nation. Since the Royalist coalition took power in 3295, the oppressive Satanic regime was replaced with a relatively small government. The Darkuth economy has been allowed to grow with little government interference creating shock therapy for the region. The main industry for Darkuth is farming and livestock in the central and western plains. Some mining and factories are located at the very northern tip of Darkuth in the mountainous areas. Fishing is also a major industry on Darkuth coasts especially in the major city of Theob. The construction of dams and hydroelectric power on its four major rivers has ensured electricity to every city and village. Geography Davostag is 95% low elevation plains with hills. Only one district in the far north eastern corner is mountainous, which establishes Darkuth's border with Kivonah. Darkuth has four major rivers, the Kivonah River being the longest of them. Lake Darkuth is the largest lake in Davostag. Weather Darkuth has pleasantly mild to warm summers with average high temperatures of 20–22 °C (68–72 °F) and lows of around 12 °C (54 °F). Temperatures exceed 25 °C (77 °F) quite often, and heatwaves are common during the summer. Winters are cold and snowy with temperatures between −7 °C (19 °F) up to −1 °C (30 °F). Darkuth has an annual precipitation of 763 millimetres (30.0 in) with moderate rainfall throughout the year. Snowfall can occur from November to April, but snow accumulation occurs mainly from January through March. Religion As of the 3325 Census, Darkuth is: 65.58% Bishopal 18.11% Hosianism 9.82% Non-Religious 6.47% Satanism The state church of Darkuth is Bishopal, which has successfully converted nearly 2/3rds of the population from Satanism to its denomination. Hosianist missionaries from bordering Kivonah have contributed to that religion's rapid rise. The region's religious politics is largely secular due to the overly oppressive religious policies of the Satanic regime. Category:Davostan